


After the storm, we will see a rainbow.

by Sparlaxian



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Closeted Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, ending spoilers, the girls are 1st years in highschool now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparlaxian/pseuds/Sparlaxian
Summary: It was growing hard to sugar-coat it for Miyako as the months went by. Her beloved childhood friend Takaaki wasn't getting any better. It was up to her friends Kaoru, Momoko, Ken and the Professor to be with her once the inevitable occurred. Kaoru and Miyako become closer as friends and something blooms between them during this time of healing.Rated Teen for themes of death, mild homophobia and racy daydreams.
Relationships: Goutokuji Miyako | Rolling Bubbles/Matsubara Kaoru | Powered Buttercup
Kudos: 7





	After the storm, we will see a rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back to writing! Decided to write this after finally finishing watching PPGZ to relive the nostalgia.

It was a stormy morning in Tokyo, Japan. The sun could barely shine through the clouds to remind the citizens that it was indeed morning and not some elongated night.  
Raindrops carried by strong winds angrily splattered against a certain denizen's window and awoke her a before her alarm did. Unfortunately, she needed that small bit of sleep since she stayed up chatting on the phone all night. Her hair was a wreck and she had slight bags underneath her green eyes. 

"Kaoru! Are you awake? I think I see a lightning bolt outside!" A small boy called her from outside her room. Kaoru groaned and wiped the rheum from her eyes with a weak arm.  
"I'll go see it in a second! Let me get ready, idiot!" Kaoru yelled back aimlessly as she removed her green pajamas. Unlike her close friends Miyako and Momoko, Kaoru's morning routine was short. She got up to brush the knots out of her mane of black hair with a large brush, wincing at the sudden tangles. She then put on a black shirt and some long green pants, her classic look minus the hat and jacket that were right by the door. In the bathroom she brushed her teeth sloppily and looked at herself in the mirror for a bit.

"You know what is gonna happen today, Kaoru. You just gotta be there for Miyako once school is over and her granny tells her the news. That's it." After that pep-talk with herself she sighed softly. When was the last time something big like this happened to one of her friends? Something that required her to be entirely emotionally present and considerate of the situation. Nothing of the sort crossed her mind, today she was going to be treading in new territory. Kaoru washed her face and left the bathroom to get an early breakfast before her older brother and father woke up from the thunder. Her younger brother Shou was too preoccupied with the storm outside the window to notice his groggy sister slog over to the table.

"Good morning Kaoru-chan!" Kaoru's mother piped from the kitchen. The room smelled heavenly to Kaoru, waking her up immediately once she caught on to what exactly her mother was cooking: eel and eggs. Kaoru hurriedly plopped down onto a seat and smirked knowingly.

"I heard the news from Momoko's mother and I wanted to give you your favorite to start the day off. Give Miyako my sincere apologies for her loss, okay?" She sounded solemn as she spoke the second sentence. The room would've been silent had it not been for the rain pouring, the morning news playing from the other room and the sound of sizzling coming from the kitchen. 

"Why are you up so early by the way dear?" Kaoru's mother spoke again to fill in the deafening silence. Kaoru blinked and rested her face in her hands.  
"Rain woke me up. It is gonna be a pain to walk to school in this weather.." Kaoru replied in a mumble. Her mother hummed in response from the kitchen and brought out a sizzling plate of eel and egg for her one and only daughter. Kaoru smiled softly at her mother and dug into the dish. It was comforting and familiar tasting, just what she needed right now. Unlike how voracious Kaoru usually is with good tasting food, she took her time with the meal as though she were in a daze. By the time she actually finished her breakfast, her father and her older brother Dai had waken up and were commenting on the weather.

"Damn it! P.E. Is gonna be totally canceled today for sure if this weather keeps up! You must be totally bummed about that too, right Kaoru?" Her older brother spoke and took her out of her eel and egg trance. Kaoru nodded, she guessed that the fact that P.E. was potentially canceled was the reason why her brother thought she was so mopey. It was for the best that only she and her mother knew the real reason why the energy in the room was so hollow. Kaoru got up and put on a green rain coat, some rain boots and her hat. 

"Have a good day at school, Kaoru-chan!" Her mother waved her off. The rest of her family took note of this, usually whenever a family member got personally sent off it meant they had something important planned for them. 

"Does onee-chan have a big test or something, mama?" Shou asked as he ate some eggs with bacon. She shrugged and then hummed.  
"Sort of, but don't pester her about it when she comes home or else you won't get desert." She concluded before making the rest of the family breakfast while listening to the news.

The walk to school was rough, even though it was a short distance to the school but the storm made everything harder on her. She had to keep in mind to not slip or allow her umbrella to become inverted from the occasional high winds. It was then she spotted a familiar red dot in the distance like a homing missile.

"Hey! Kaoru!" Momoko ran over to her friend and miraculously managed to not slip whilst doing so. She wore a cute red raincoat that had white spots and a pair of matching boots. She crowded underneath Kaoru's oversized umbrella.

"You didn't bring your own?" Kaoru remarked snarkily. Momoko pouted.

"Mine flew away just before I saw you! My mom is going to be soooo mad.." She replied with some strange confidence in her voice and put her arms behind her head.

"Even though we're in high school now, you haven't really changed at all have you? Still as clumsy as you were last year." Kaoru remarked as they walked to Miyako's house to rendezvous to school.

"You haven't either! I hope I don't become boring once high school ends, then I won't be able to get a cute husband, hehe." She giggled to herself and nudged Kaoru playfully. Kaoru rolled her eyes, always with the men and the gooey romance.

"How have I not changed then? I'm pretty sure I got taller and more beefy at least." Momoko put her hand on her chin and scratched an imaginary beard in thought.

"You're still dense and haven't had a boyfriend yet?" Kaoru grumbled and bonked Momoko on the head. Momoko giggled playfully and patted Kaoru on the back. Kaoru sighed a bit at the reminder that Momoko still thought she was straight. How annoying.

"We are here, time to pull ourselves together, for Miyako." Kaoru spoke seriously and took a breath in. Her grip on the umbrella's handle tightened.

"For Miyako-san." Momoko responded with a change in tone as well. She fiddled her thumbs with restless anxiety and didn't take her auburn eyes off the house ahead of them.

The two stood outside the gates of Miyako's large traditional house. The lights were on and they could occasionally see movement through the windows. The faint sound of the door opening and closing felt louder then the storm that they stood in. A figure in a light blue raincoat approached the girls at a brisk pace, wielding a small floral umbrella and a bento box. 

"Good morning Kaoru and Momoko, this is some weather isn't it?" Her voice was just above a whisper and the whistling wind made it even harder to hear her attempts at small talk. Miyako's voice was weak and even more delicate then usual. Kaoru couldn't even hear Miyako speak while she walked but Momoko did. They all ran out of small talk quicker then usual halfway to school. The elephant in the room was obviously all on their minds and it took every bone in Momoko's body to not accidentally say something prematurely about the situation. The only sound that they could hear were the sounds of the large droplets of rain splattering against Kaoru's umbrella and the splashing of their boots as they marched to school. 

Today was definitely going to be rough for sure.


End file.
